What A Day
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Nicky drags Rod to an Amusement Park, and neither of them has been on the Tunnel of love before  neither have I *shrugs*  So Nicky insists they check it out just for...fun


Disclaimer: I do not own Avenue Q

Rod stared down at the waterproof all-day pass on his wrist. This was his day off! Why was he spending it at a noisey, over-crowded amusment park? Nicky grapped his hand and started manouvering him through the crowds and towards a ride he liked. Oh yeah, that's why. Rod smiled at the small touch, he could always pretend it ment something more. Pretend that he was on a date. "This is going to be so awsome!" exclaimed Nicky, he was bouncing up and down impateintly while waiting in line. Nicky's hyperactive excitment made Rod smile, but that smile soon faded when he glanced ahead at what they would be rideing. Aparently you were sappose to sit on a swing, secured only by a metal bar while being twirled around at high altitudes. Great. Nicky noticed Rod paleing and stopped bouncing. "what's wrong?" Rod was about to protest haveing to ride this thing when the line started moveing.  
"One two seater or two one seaters?"asked the ride operator, looking bored. "Two seater please." said Rod weakily, if he was going to ride this it wasn't going to be by himself! They sat side by side on the bright blue swing, Rod gripping the bar tightly and Nicky looking around happily. The swing learched into motion and Rod squeezed his eyes shut, preanding he was somewhere else, anywhere but here. The ride wasn't over soon enough, and Rod was so happy to be off when it finally came to a stop. "Lets not do that again." said Rod wearily, Nicky just laughed ang pulled Rod towards more rides. They went on the Ferris Wheel, which Rod liked, and the Zipper, which Rod didn't like at all. Then Rod watched as Nicky went on the Drop of Doom, he had an utter refusal to go on that one. He just didn't see the fun of being up hundreds of feet in the air just to be propped back down at alarming speeds. When Nicky got off that one he informed Rod that he was missing out, Rod just shook his head and smiled. He wasn't going to spoil Nicky's fun, seeing the other man so happy made Rod's hear soar. "Let's go on the roller coster." suggested Nicky, looking up at the huge structure.  
"Nicholas there is no way I'm going on that thing." protested Rod, it looked like a death trap to him.  
"Aw com'on Rod, it'll be fun. I'll hold your hand if you want." offerd Nicky, his mom had offerd the same thing the first time he had gone on a roller coster. Rod blushed slightly and looked back up at the ride. He swallowed nervously but finally agreed. The line took half an hour! But finally they were at the front of the line, and they got to sit in the very front of the cart too. Oh joy. Nicky pulled Rod into the seat beside him and as promised, held his hand. Squeezing it gently to reassure Rod that it was going to be fine. Rod closed his eyes tightly as the cart was pulled up the hill, it stoped for a second on the top before plunging down at twice the speed. Rod screamed, he couldn't help it, but it was ok cuz other people were screaming too. Nicky put his arm around Rod and pulled him closer as they flew through a corkscrew. Rod clung tightly the Nicky until it came to a stop. Rod opend his eyes and they were back where they started. Nicky helped him out of the cart.  
"If I never do that again it'll be too soon." announced Rod.  
"Allright I won't make you." laughed Nicky. He glanced around for another fun ride and spotted the tunnel of love, he nudged Rod and pointed "I've never been on one of those."  
"Neither have I." admitted Rod. /For obious reasons/  
"Well lets go then, I wonder if it's as cheasy as the ones in movies." said Nicky heading towards the ride.  
"We can't go on that, we're not a couple." protested Rod.  
"They don't know that, com'on I want to see what it's like." laughed Nicky. They waited in line, Rod stareing at the ground and blushing. The attendent gave them that look while loading them into the swan-shaped boats. Slowely they started moveing into the tunnel, it was dark with lit patches on the walls displaying hearts and cupids and stuff. The loud speakers were playing classical music. The boat came to a hault and everything went black. Rod could feel his panic level riseing.  
"N-Nicky?" asked Rod. A voice sounded over the loud speakers. "Sorry folks we have had a bit of a technical error, please hang tight while we fix it."  
"What a stupid ride to get stuck on." complained Nicky.  
"Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad for a couple." sighed Rod. Nicky laughed again "Come here Rod, you know you want to cuddle me." teased Nicky. Rod scoweled into the darkness.  
"That's not funny." huffed Rod, crossing his arms.  
"How about a kiss then?" snickerd Nicky. Rod was silent, holding back tears. Why did Nicky have to tease him like that? It started getting really cold and Rod shiverd.  
"Ok looks like we have blown heat control, we will have the problem fixed a.s.a.p" announced the loud speakers. "It's freezing." complained Rod. Nicky wraped his arms around Rod and pulled him close.  
"I'm borrowing you for heat." explained Nicky, of course Rod couldn't see but he knew Nicky was smiling. Rod wrapped his arms around Nicky gratefully and they cuddled, shareing heat. Rod felt so comfortable, it was moments like this where he wanted to tell Nicky. Nicky closed his eyes, he could fell Rod's breath against his neck and for some reason it set his nerves on fire. Nicky tugged Rod up a bit, his body seemed to know what he was doing even if his mind was still putting it together. Rod looked up from the sudden movement, whishing he could see Nicky's face. Nicky kissed Rod, it was dark so it was kinda half on his mouth and half off but he shifted over to try it again properly. Nicky was kissing him? Rod couldn't exactly process this thought but his kissed back anyway, loving the warm, wet heat of his best friends mouth.  
"W-what was that for?" asked Rod nervously when Nicky broke the kiss.  
"I...um..just really wanted to." said Nicky, trying to explain his actions. Rod leaned in and kissed him again, letting Nicky know that it was more than ok. During their gentle make-out session it didn't register to them tyhat the boat was moving again, probably because nothing else came back on. Nicky pulled back when the sunlight hit them, blinking into the now bright light. "Uh sir? Could you and your boyfriend set out of the boat?" asked a flusterd female attendant. Nicky helped Rod out of the boat, intertwining their fingers.  
"Nicky?" asked Rod, it was the only thing he could ask allthough he wanted to ask so many questions. Nicky kissed Rod gently again, not letting go of his hand "I'm not sure what happend in there but I liked it, and I want to keep doing it." said Nicky softly, they started walking away from the small crowd around the Tunnel of Love."What do you say we go on the Ferris Wheel again?"  
"Only if you hold me hand." said Rod shyly. Nicky laughed and they made their way through the crowdes, hand in hand. 


End file.
